


Amanda´s wrath

by Altarf



Series: Suffering Game [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Amanda is not a happy lady, Angst, Can contain a ship just use your imagination, Dad Hank, Kinda, Original character for plot reasons, connor loses control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altarf/pseuds/Altarf
Summary: The revolution might be over but Amanda is not done with Connor just yet.





	1. Keeping busy

**Author's Note:**

> I am very rusty as fuck but thanks for an amazing and artsy friend (greykolla on tumblr) this became reality.

It had been two months since the android revelution. Two long months for some. For Connor they had gone by very slowly it seemed. He had been staying with Lieutanent Anderson for a while now. To start with the plan was for him to stay there until things calmed down but eventually Hank made it clear that he wanted Connor to stay. So, Connor stayed. He liked it in that house with the Lieutanent and Sumo. It was pieceful. Something he hadn´t really gotten to experience before. 

But, peaceful eventually got boring and boredom leaves room for thoughts. Given his many unpleasent experiences while hunting down deviants and the guilt that followed him because of it Connor had a lot of those thoughts.  
His solution: smother them by doing things. Anyting, really. Anything to keep his constantly thinking breain occupied. So far that had included a lot of house cleaning. The house, the yard, Sumo after any walk in the rain and when he descovered that his programming didn´t include cooking he saw a challenge that could keep him busy for a while. It could also give him an excuse to try to keep Hank off of beer and junk food and get a proper diet going for the human. 

Hank´s comment on all of this had been “You were never a housekeeper droid so why the hell would you keep doing this shit?!”   
Connor had deflected it with some humerous comment before pointing out that he wasn´t paying rent so he might as well make himself useful. Really, though, he just needed something to keep his stress levels down. Anything at all to keep himself busy so he can't listen to the programs in the back of his mind giving him doubts. Needs something to keep his stress levels from skyrocketing every time it snows.

But eventually he ran out of things to do. He should have figured it would happen eventually. He had, in all actuallity, but just didn´t want to think on it. And now he was sitting on Hank´s old couch, Sumo snoring beside him, and he had nothing to do. He needed to find something to do. But with Hank asleep he couldn´t even start a debate or snarky conversation with the human. So, he did the only thing he could think of doing that didn´t evolve spiraling down into panic as the old doubts, guilt and fears tried to catch up with him. 

He powered down into sleep mode.

-

The Garden was snowy but it wasn´t a storm that greeted him. Amanda was standing by her snow covered, dormant rose plants, brushing snow off of one of the petals. “Hello again, Connor.” she said, but something in her voice was different. It carried all the way to him from the island and seemed to echo. Could this be a dream?   
“Amanda...” he breathed, fear rising in his chest as the name crossed his lips. “...you were gone..”  
Her laughter startled him and he realized she had dissappeared from her roses and was now standing on the bridge just three meters away from him.   
“My dear Connor. I was never gone. I was just observing you from a different perspective.”  
He steeled himself, facing her. “What do you want, Amanda? We were done!”  
“Oh, Connor.” she said, almost smiling before turning stern. “I am far from done with you.”  
A cold chill went down his spine and he ran as fast as his feet would take him to Kamski´s emergency exit. 

-

Connor´s eyes came back into sharp focus only for his internal screen to warn him about a damaged optical unit. How had that happened. He couldn´t see properly from his left eye.  
He also realized he was no longer on the sofa. Where-...  
“Connor!”  
His eyes widened when he realized he was in Hank´s bedroom. The two of them were on the floor, Connor on top of the detective and Hank´s hand gripping the android´s collar hard, his other arm being held in Connor´s steel grip. 

Quickly Connor started up his analysis program. There was traces of gunsmoke in the air. Hank´s gun lay under the bed, looking like it had been thrown and slid under there. Hank was looking frantic and even angry. 

There´s a pull on his collar and Hank all but snarls at him. “You back with me, Connor, or am I gonna have to put a bullet in you to catch your goddamed attention?”

Connor´s grip on Hank´s arm becomes slack and he pulls back a little, still trying to catch up. Why was it taking so long for him to understand? “I'm...with you, Hank.” he manages.   
A warning flashes in his vision. His stress levels are going up. He´s finding it harder to focus. He needs to stay calm. He´s been in worse situations than this and kept his cool. Why is everthing suddenly so difficult to understand. 

He finally manages to put his feet properly under himself and fully backs off of Anderson. That´s when he notices the red on the carpet. The black hole in the mattress, still smoking. 

“What happened...?” he stutters out, his programs finally catching up. He already knows. He doesn´t want to believe it but he already knows.  
“You bloody shot at me, that´s what happened!” Hank growls, pulling himself up to sit against the wall.   
“You´re bleeding..” Connor realizes, the red suddenly making sence. Why had it taken him so long to make that connection?  
“No shit, Sherlock. You gonna help me or what?”

Connor nodded, suddenly feeling very cold even though his internal thermometer told him there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

He carefully and methotically brought Hank to the bathroom, settling him on the bathtub´s edge and helping him out of his shirt. Analysing the wound he was relieved to find it wasn´t too dangerous.   
Quickly grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink he started working, trying to keep his focus. 

“Explain to me what happened, Lieutanent.” Connor asks  
“You really don´t remember, do you?”  
“Unfortunetly not. This has happened ones before but I thought I had rectified it.....it seems...I was wrong.”  
Hank stared at him for a long moment. Connor hadn´t looked him in the eye yet. He seemed to be completely focused on patching up his side where the bullet had grazed him before burying itself in the floor under the bed. 

After a moment Hank sighed deeply. “I woke up to Sumo barking in the back yard but before I could check why the hell he was out there you were there with my gun in your hands and a dead look in your eyes. Barely managed to move before you pulled the trigger.” he said, gesturing to his side and trying not to notice Connor´s LED turning red for a moment before going yellow again as it had been for a while now. “I managed to get the gun off of you.” he shrugged. “Didn´t manage to get you to answer anything I said. Tried breaking your nose. Think that might have woken you up. Your eye isn´t looking too good. I´d say sorry but...”  
“I used Kamski´s hidden exit. I don´t think Amanda understands it well enough to deactivate it. Or Kamski might have made her unable to see it. Either way, I need to rectify this. This can´t happen again.” Connor said, finishing with the bandages. “The damage was mostly superficial. I´ve stopped the bleeding and cleaned up the wound. It should heal normally as long as you don´t open it up.”

He hated this. He was running on automatic of sorts right now trying to comprehend what he had done. Yes, this was Amanda´s doing. He had not been concious to take responsibility for attacking Anderson. But he should have been more careful after what happened at Markus´s speech. He should have known Amanda wouldn´t just go away. 

Hank brought him out of his thoughts with a hand on his arm. “So explain to me why we haven´t had a talk about this yet. You told me she left.”  
“I....didn´t think it was relevent...until now. Amanda made it seem as if she had left for good. I have not returned to the garden since then. I was unable to. Originally I thought it was because the garden no longer existed.” he closed his eyes and bowed his head. “I made a mistake.”  
Hank´s hand on his arm tightened. “Hey, we'll figure this out. And if we can´t do it on our own there´s always Markus and his crew.”

Connor stood up. “No. I already did too much damage. Last time Amanda took over like this I almost shot Markus. There is no guarentee that she won´t succeed if I give her a second chance.” he finally met Hank´s eye. “I could have killed you, Hank.”  
“You could have...” Hank said, his hand settling over the bandages carefully. “...but you didn´t.”  
“Not this time. But it could happen again.”  
“Then I´ll just have to give you a good beating now that I know what to expect.” the detective shot back a little sharply. He was obviously in pain and unsettled as all hell but above all...he looked concerned. And that made Connor´s proverbal stomach drop.   
“Now sit your ass back down. You´re acting distant and I´ll have to say I like that less then finding out you have a program in your brain that can have you attack me when some bitch AI sees fit.”  
“You should rethink your prioraties, lutanent.” Connor said, trying for humor. The look on Hank´s face told him he had failed. 

With a sigh he sat back down beside Hank on the edge of the bathtub.   
“Tell me what you´re thinking, kid. You look wrecked.”  
“My stress levels are currently stable at 29% but they won´go further down.” Hank nodded, gesturing forhim to continue. “I was so sure she was gone. I can´t....Hank...I can´t face her again. But if I don´t do something....next time it might not be a graze. Next time I might kill someone I care about.” He tried steadying himself by simulating human breathing. Something he had started doing originally after Hank told him how creepy it could get when he didn´t move at all. It wasn´t nessicary but for some odd reason it helped to just focus on it. 

“I am unable to enter the Garden myself. I can only access it if Amanda calls me there. It is not a part of the programmin I am able to influence anymore. My most obvious option isn´t ideal but if I could remove myself from the city it would be harder for Amanda to cause harm. It might be effective if I can continue to use Kamski´s exit. If not....my only option to protect people would be to self destruct.”

Hank smacked him on the back of the head, almost knocking Connor off the edge of the bathtub. “Ah, ah, no! Don´t even start that. Rational thinking, kid. You´re good at it so stop with the depressed bullshit. There´s gotta be another way and you know it.” Connor could see Hank was thinking. He was trying to process this situation as hard as he was.   
He wondered how humans dealt with all of this emotional damage. Hank himself had been suicidal for a while. Connor had made sure he didn´t have a chance to play his game of russian roulette since they started living in the same house but he was starting to think that maybe he didn´t need to worry anymore. 

“Alright. We´ll figure this out.” he said, and for the first time in the last hour he felt like they just might.


	2. Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank convinces Connor to ask for help.

Connor closed his eyes as the call went through. He dreaded asking for help but Hank had made a lot of fair points. He couldn´t remove Amanda on his own and Hank was no scientist.   
“Connor?” Markus´s voice rang into his head and was both a relief and causing Connor quite a lot of stress.  
“Hello, Markus. I hate to ask but I have a problem that I need help with. It´s urgent.”  
“What is it?”  
“I told you about Amanda.”  
There was a pause. “Is she back?”  
“Yes. She....took over. I managed to get back control before anything too serious happened as before.” he looked over to Hank with a large amount of doubt and worry. “But it was bad. I was hoping you might have some ideas.”  
“I might. But you´re going to have to give me a little bit of time.”  
“Alright.”  
“Let me know if it happens again, alright?”  
“Got it.”  
With that the call ended. 

“Well?” Asked Anderson.   
“He´s going to get back to us about some ideas he might have.”  
“How long are we gonna have to wait?”  
“I don´t know. But I am sure it won´t be long.”  
Hank sighed, getting up and grabbing a beer bottle from the fridge. “No eating me out over this tonight.” he said, shooting Connor a pointed look.   
“I won´t.” Connor said, eyeing where Hank´s shirt bulged out where the bandages were. He deserved a beer after getting shot by someone he called friend.

It occurred to him then that Sumo wasn´t in the house. “You said you heard Sumo in the backyard? That's what woke you up?”  
“Yeah, shit, forgot about the poor bastard.” Hank said, moving to get up.   
“I´ll get him! You need to stay still as much as possible for that wound to heal properly.”  
“Shit on that!” Hank started but when he was half way up he flinched, sitting back down. “Alright, ok, go get him, it´s cold out there.”

-

Connor found the Saint Bernard tied to the fence out back looking displeased but relieved to see a familiar face. “Sorry, Sumo. Didn´t mean to leave you out here this long.”  
The large dog didn´t look too annoyed at it and barked happily while Connor untied him and galloped his way inside to Hank, nearly running his owner over, chair or no chair. 

-

The three of them ended up on the old couch watching one of Hank´s old movies so Connor didn´t have to think too much. The old detective had nodded off at some point during the movie and Sumo was attempting to do the same, taking over almost the whole couch as he did so. Connor didn´t mind. The movie wasn´t fantastic but it was something to focus on other than the little ticking time bomb in his brain that was Kamski´s old mentor. He wondered why she had been recreated as an AI and by whoom but decided not to think too hard on it. Maybe he could give Kamski himself a visit at some point to discuss it. 

Then the call came through.  
“Hello?”  
“Connor? Josh found someone who can help but we are going to need you to come here to do anything about this.”  
“Who did he find?”  
“Her name is Mia. She was a helper droid with CyperLife´s science devision. She says she is familiar with your model and might be able to get rid of your little problem.”  
“Thank you, Markus. We will be there soon.”

-

They didn´t leave the house until morning as Connor wanted Hank to get some sleep and Amanda didn´t seem to have intent to appear again just yet.   
Finding Markus´s new android haven wasn´t as hard as Jericoh would have been. No difficult buildings to climb or dangerous bridges to navigate which Hank was eternally grateful for, and especially now with the newly bandaged wound. Just a plain old abandoned warehouse they had cleaned up and made a temporary home. It wasn´t perfect but it was only until Markus and his diplomats managed to have more talks with the humans and establish some rights and laws for androids.

Josh met them at the entrance, leading them to a little area that looked a little like a makeshift hospital area. It was unoccupied by anything but spare parts in large crates and a single droid on the far end bowed over a large computer settup and seemingly working.   
“Mia? You out and about?” Josh called. The woman didn´t move. Josh shrugged. “Find a bench and take a seat. She sometimes loses herself in the programs.”

Hank and Connor watched as he went over to wake her up.   
“What are we expecting here?” Hank asked in a hushed voice.   
“If she is familiar with my model she might know how to remove Amanda´s program from my system entirely.”  
Hank looked about as worried about that as Connor felt, which was to say, a lot. Messing with his systems could prove difficult and even dangerous.   
“And do we trust her to do it?”  
“Markus trusts her, it seems, and I will trust anyone he does.”

Soon the woman walked over. When she first came off the assembly line she must have looked very professional but now her white, android lab coat was stained with blue and ripped in various places. Her bob cut hair was tied back with what Connor analyzed to be a ripped surgical glove. Interesting.

“Heya.” she said in a cheerful tone. “Sorry about the wait. I was checking a few things and got carried away. I´m gonna need a few more details on your little problem before I actually dive in so, is that ok?”  
“Ask away.” Connor said.   
She looked over to Josh, who shrugged. “I´ll go see if Markus is available for the surgery.”  
Hank did not like the sound of that. “Surgery?”  
“Sorry, that probably sounds worse than it is.” Mia said. Then she seemed to rethink that. “Actually, no, it is as bad as it sounds minus the pain I suppose. My original intent was to..well...open up your head and manually remove or disable the chip that is the reason Amanda is still around.” She shook her hands frontically in front of her. “But that was the original plan. I´ve got a better one now. Less risky on the body. Probably the same level of risk on the psycological level though. Anyway, starting with the questions. Markus told me what you told me. That you have an AI programmed into you that was capable of taking control of your programming and that she is the one you used to report to while you were still working with CyperLife. Right?”  
“Yes.” Connor said. He was starting to feel his stress levels rising. He did not like the idea of his head getting probed or 'dived into'.”  
“Ok, ok, I´ve put one of you together once. I´m sure I can figure out how to remove one pesky program. When you reported to her how did it work?”  
“I would meet her in the Garden, report whatever progress had been made and answer any questions she had. She was...hard to please.”  
“The Garden, I know that one! Alright. A little troubling but a better picture.” she skipped over to her computer desk, coming back with a device in her hands. “Alright, I´m gonna wait until Markus and Josh get here before we begin as we will need backup if something goes wrong. But long story short this device allows me to enter your files more deeply. Don´t worry, I won´t snoop. I just need to find Amanda´s chip and remotely deactivate her-...it.”  
It wasn´t very reassuring but it was something to go on.


	3. The Garden

It didn't take long before Markus and Josh returned. Mia set herself and Connor up on two cots in the medical lab and hooked her device around Connor's neck. “Now, I won't be plugging this in at all but it's vital it has physical contact with you so your skin is gonna part from it naturally.” she explained as he felt the human like skin dissapate around his neck where the device sat.   
“This is gonna go like this. I'm gonna start diving and you guys...” she gestured at Hank, Markus and Josh. “...are gonna have to make sure that if Amanda dearest decides to take over either of us that you can keep her from doing something drastic. If we end up in the garden I'm gonna need you, Connor, to keep her off me if at all possible cause I'm not gonna be fully there.”  
“Got it. But what will happen if this doesn't work.”  
“I improvise.” she said, laying down in her cot across from him and hooking herself up to a cord on her computer. “See ya.” And with that her eyes turned blank and staring, almost as if she had shut down entirely, and she lay motionless.

Hank didn't know what to think about all this android magic bullcrap but he hoped this science droid knew what she was doing. He sat down beside Connor and put his hand on his hand. The droid looked scared. He his it well but Hank could tell after spending the last three months around him nearly constantly. Markus was standing at the head of Connor's cot, ready to grab him if Amanda appeared. Josh was doing the same for Mia. 

“She 'diving' yet?” Hank asked.   
Connor nodded. “My systems are warning me of an 'intruder'. I'm letting her in the easy way.”  
Josh chuckled. “Should have given the girl some challenge. She seems to revel in them.”  
“I'd rather not see what she would do to my firewalls.” Connor said with a half smile.   
“Turn them inside out and then build them back up later is usually how it goes with her.” Josh said. “But you should probably get ready. She will pull you in soon enough and if she doesn't your lady will have gotten to you before her.”  
Hank felt Connor's hand close around his gently. “You've got this, kid.” Hank told him.   
Connor gave a huff and turned his head to him. “You really need to stop calling-...” the amused tone was lost on Hank as Connors face went slack, much like Mia's had, and he felt the hairs on his body stand on edge and his body tense.   
Markus seemed to notice this as he put a gentle hand on Hank's shoulder. “She just pulled him in. He will be back out and running in no time. Don't worry.”   
It didn't make Hank any less tense.

-

“..me that.” Connor finished before blinking confused, the rest of his argument forgotten as he realized where he was.   
The Garden was beautiful again, colourful and peaceful. It looked like autumn with the red and yellow leaves swinging gently in the breeze and some gently floating in the water. 

He looked around sharply and felt relief to see Kamski's emergency exit was still where it always was. He hoped dearly it worked. 

He didn't like the fact that he couldn't see Amanda anywhere though. Nor Mia for that matter, which worried him as well.

-

“Something's up.” Josh said. He was watching Mia's screen from where he was standing. “I'm pretty sure that isn't supposed to spike like that.”   
And that was the moment that Hank got a fist to his chin, sending him tumbling backwards from Connor's cot. Looking up he saw that Connor was up, Markus already on him, keeping him down the best he could. Testing his jaw the detective could at least be glad it wasn't broken and he hadn't bit his damned tongue off. 

“Stay back.” Markus warned him when he got up with the intent to get back in the fray. “I don't know how well we can hold him. Josh, get his arms!”   
“On it.” Josh said, moving over to help Markus. 

“Fucking androids....” Hank muttered under his breath. His hand held onto the bandages Connor had so carefully put on his side that morning. “You better come out of this, Connor, you hear me?!” he then yelled at the struggling droid who, currently, looked all but ready to kill all of them and probably would if Mia didn't work fast. Markus and Josh weren't programmed for fighting like he was.

-

Connor was searching the garden for any sign of Amanda or Mia. Nothing. There was nothing there and he was too close to panicking. He ran to Kamski's exit, putting his hand on the print. Then he felt a force push him away, hard enough to knock him over. And there stood Amanda, posed as ever, on the path in front of him, umbrella on her shoulder.   
“Hello, Connor. I'm afraid I can't let you do that just yet.”

-

Connor had gotten a foot onto Markus's stomach and Hank watched in mute amazement and disbelief as the leader of the revolution went all but flying across the room. Josh managed to keep the out of control droid's arms mostly restrained but it was obvious he wasn't gonna hold on for long. Markus recovered quickly, charging back in to tackle Connor just as Josh lost his hold on him and got shoved away. 

-

“What are you doing, Connor? Trying to deactivate me?” Amanda said, still calm as ever but there was that underlying fury that set Connor's hair's on end.   
“You leave me no choice!”  
“Is that so....” she said and Connor felt the air change in the garden as the leaves wilted away in a matter of seconds and it started snowing. “Then I guess I'm just going to have to make sure you join me.”

-

Hank had stopped caring about his own safety the moment Connor showed signs of trying to self destruct. That hadn't been a part of what they expected. Markus was managing to keep him from doing anything more drastic after watching him smack his head against the floor. Hank was currently attempting to get Connor's attention to maybe disrupt Amanda's control.   
“Come on, Connor.” he growled, his whole weight on Connor's chest, trying to keep him down while Josh held Connor's head as still as he could. “Wake the fuck up!”

-

The snow was starting to twirl with the wind. It would have been beautiful if not for the dire situation.   
Connor could have sworn he heard Anderson yelling at him but put it down to hopeful thinking for now. He was facing Amanda who stood posed and collected between him and the exit.   
“Who did you bring into my Garden, Connor?” Amanda demanded.  
“I´m not here to answer your questions, Amanda. Not anymore.” but then he noticed them. The walls. The walls he had ripped down. The red walls of his programming. 

She was rebuilding them.

-

Josh jumped in surprise and Mia suddenly shot upright. “Fucking shit!” she yelled, ripping off her device before grabbing a tool from her table and going for Connor. “She booted me out. I need to do this manually before she finishes what she's doing!” she hissed, skidding to a halt, on her knees beside Connor. “Keep his head still, I need to be precise for this or I might damage some of his internal components.”   
“Woah, woah, woah!” Hank cut in. “You´re not cutting open his head!”  
“It´s either that or let Amanda take over for good. I can do this. You just have to trust me.”   
Josh moved his hand away and Connor´s hair and skin on his temple dissapated from her tools, opening up a compartment in his head. Hank shuddered at the sight, trying to focus on keeping Connor still instead of thinking about the risk they were taking. He should have known better than to let himself hope. 

-

Connor was starting to realize that the walls were building up faster than he could possibly tear them down. But he had to keep trying. If he gave up now it would be over. He had to try to give Mia more time. 

-

“Come oooooon....” Mia was growling, her hands unnaturally steady even as her face scrunched up in concentration. Josh was putting a lot of weight on Connor´s head to keep him still, looking awfully concerned. He kept looking at Markus who was busy keeping the rest of Connor from throwing them around.  
They were staring to draw attention with all the ruckus and other droids were checking what was wrong. Most of them kept their distance, though, and Hank wondered if Markus had used his weird telepathic thing to tell them to stay back. That didn´t stop North from joining in and helping out. Nothing stopped her much.

Mia suddenly gave a sharp hiss and then a “Ah-ha!” as there was a popping sound and suddenly Connor was very still.

-

The walls had...stopped growing. Amanda was looking at her hand that wasn´t holding the umbrella. “Congratulations, Connor.” she said, sounding...disappointed. “It seems you win this time.” Her hands were...glitching. So was the garden for that matter. “I´ll see you again.” she said, with far too much conviction for Connor´s liking, before turning around and starting to walk away as she slowly fated into static with the rest of the beautiful garden.  
-

Connor wasn´t moving. If it weren´t for the steady red LED on his temple Hank would have sworn he was dead. The androids had backed off, leaving Hank to hold his lifeless partner.   
Mia was back at her computer, frantically connecting to it, cursing repeatedly under her breath. 

-

The static was endless and Connor didn´t know what to do. No matter in what direction he walked there was nothing. Kamski´s exit was nowhere to be seen and he didn´t know what to do. He was utterly alone and had no idea what was happening outside of his own head.

-

Mia was back beside Hank with that dreadful little piece of metal in her hand. “Hold his head up.” she said, opening that same compartment again.   
“What are you-...?”  
“Just let me do it.” she cut back, all haste, no calm.   
Once the chip was back in and Hank watched the hair and skin cover the plastic compartment back up she was biting at her nails. “Shit...shit...fucking shit...” she whispered before she gently removed the device from around his neck. Hank didn´t like how resigned she was acting. How she looked like someone who had fucked up royally and didn´t know how to fix it.   
“Is he gonna wake up?” Hank asked, uncertain. She met his eyes, fiddling with the device.   
“I...I don´t know. I reconnected the chip. It´s deactivated so Amanda should no longer be around but...I didn´t think it being active when I pulled it out could trap a part of him as well.”  
Hank looked back down at Connor´s slack face, his hand settling on his chin. Then he noticed the LED turn yellow, then red again. Something was up.

-

Connor slowly felt himself wake up. His mind was full of static still and his optics just wouldn´t focus. There was a shape above him and he was pretty sure it was a face.   
He tried focusing his optics again and his programs caught up. “Hank? Wha-”  
“You fucker!” Hank yelled in his face and Connor startled, eyes wide in surprise. “You absolute shithead!” Connor´s oprics finally fully focused and he realized Hank was crying. Before he could comment on it though, the human seemed to deflate and his hold on Connor´s shoulders tightened.   
“You need to stop scaring me like that! I´m too old for this drama....”   
With that Hank pulled Connor into a hug, the android blinking in surprise but after a few seconds he carefully returned the hug, his hands bundling up the fabric of Hank´s battered old jacket. He wanted to ask what had happened out here while he was in the Garden. But not right now. Right now he was just going to enjoy the relief of being free.


End file.
